Red & Pink: a MMPR Story
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: The story of how Jason and Kimberly ended up together. Spans the entire series as well as their appearance in Turbo and Wild Force.


_For the purposes of this story, some events and timelines have been altered. Overall cannon is still observed. Please do not point out irregularities to me, I am well aware that I am messing with the timeline of things. Call it writer's perspective._

* * *

 **Kimberly** always knew Jason would be there for her no matter what. It happened in first grade, Bulk and Skull were pulling on her braid and knocking her down on the playground. She had just opened her mouth to scream when she heard a voice say,

"Hey you two goons, leave her alone."

Looking up she saw a boy dressed in black jeans and a red shirt run up to the three of them, fists clenched tight. Right behind him came her two friends Zack and Trini. Who was the new boy, and why did she feel like she'd been thrown for a loop? Weren't boys supposed to be gross and mean? Even Zack was kinda gross, and he was her friend. Messy dark brown hair fell into dark eyes that looked her over once, to make sure she was ok. Then the boy moved to stand in front of her while her other friends helped her up.

"Look, it's the new teacher's kid." Bulk snarked nastily. Skull repeated this as per usual then added,

"What's it to ya Jason? You have a crush on her or something?"

From where she stood Kimberly could see Jason's ears turn red, and felt herself blushing too. It would be nice if the new kid had a crush on her, right? At the same time though, boys were nasty and annoying, even if he was kinda cute.

"It doesn't matter; you shouldn't hit girls and be mean to other people."

After that was a blur, but Kim knew that she had found a friend for life. Jason joined her circle of friends, Billy joining not long after. It was the five of them against the world all through elementary and middle school. Jason grew into the protector of the group, always pushing them to be better at whatever they were doing. Zack was basically the second one who would step up and defend the girls of Jason wasn't around. Billy was the one who kept them all on track in school, making sure they studied and understood what they were being taught. Trini was the light, the bright spot in their group. Kimberly was the bubbly one, and sometimes more than a little airheaded. Sometimes she did it on purpose just to get Jason to smile at her. She would admit it, she had a crush on him. Sometimes, when she looked hard enough, she thought she would see a glimmer of something more in Jason's eyes when he smiled at her.

Everything changed though the day Zordon chose them to become the Power Rangers. The bonds that held the group together were forged even tighter, becoming strong and steadfast in a way that nothing could break. Kimberly and Billy were the weakest of the group, neither one of them having a background in martial arts. It was up to the others to protect them in the beginning, but quickly Jason stepped up and began teaching them how to defend themselves and fight back against Rita and her goons. Kim began relying more and more on her red ranger, seeing him as more than just a friend but not quite what she hoped yet.

When Tommy arrived on the scene Kimberly thought that maybe what she felt towards Jason she could project onto someone who was safe. That if things got messy then she wouldn't lose her best friend in the the whole world. The one she told everything to. There were so many things that bound Kim and Jason that she was certain that she slowly began to realize that what she felt for Tommy was an infatuation, nothing more. Sure it was nice to have romantic feelings coming her way, but the more time passed, the more she realized it was Jason she wanted. She felt time growing short and soon she realized why.

* * *

 **Jason** decided to leave for the world peace summit with Zack and Trini, knowing he was taking a step into the unknown. It was a honor to be picked to represent his country, to change the world in a more permanent way. He was worn down and ready to move on, having spent the last two years fighting Rita and her goons. He's also spent a six months of that time following someone else's lead. Tommy. They got along well enough, but he was an outsider to the group. The five original rangers had known each other for years, having gone to school together since elementary. To Jason he was a wild card, even after all the battles that they had fought together. Jason needed a fresh start, away from the stress and drama of being one of the protectors of the planet. He'd miss Billy and Kimberly, but he knew that they wouldn't want him to give up his dreams to stay with them.

Kim. He'd miss her most of all. To a lot of people it would seem that they had nothing in common. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Their home lives were less than ideal. His parents died when he was in 7th grade. Her parents got a divorce a year later. They bonded over tragedy and heartbreak, helping each other forge a new version of themselves. She was sweet and good, and the most positive thing in his life. She dared him to dream. Kim was the only one who knew of his real dream, to become an EMT Paramedic and help people in need. He wanted to be able to do more than blow up a monster with a machine. He wanted to help rebuild lives and save more. Other than Zack, Kim was his best friend.

"You know you have to go, right?" Kim was telling him as she sat on the foot of his bed as he packed. "This is just another step to doing what you've always wanted to do."

"Who will look out for you and Billy?" Jason hated leaving his Pink and Blue behind, but he knew they were still needed by Zordon, for now. It hurt to leave them, but he felt this was something he needed to do. He had known from the start that he wouldn't be a power ranger all his life. He would either survive to pass the power on, like he already has, or he would die in the line on duty.

"We can take care of ourselves, you know." Kim laughed softly, making Jason's heart clench tight. It was one of the things he tucked away in his mind, hoarding memories of her. He'd always done it, ever since they were little. There was just something about her that he found irresistible. "You have trained us well; we're light years beyond what we were two years ago. Besides, we have the rest of the team to back us up."

"What about Tommy?" Jason cringed at his name. Part of Jason had always thought it was odd how quickly Kimberly had fallen for the green and now white ranger. He had never known her to be so impulsive when it came to guys. Usually he was the one she would call when she needed help with something, or wanted to go do something but didn't want to go by herself. In the past few months though, it had been Tommy she called out for instead of him. Deep down he knew he was jealous, wishing Kim would look at him the way she did the other teen.

"He's part of the team." She shrugged, voice even and detached. It was odd. Jason stopped packing and moved to sit beside her on the bed. He touched her shoulder and was knocked backwards as Kim launched herself at him. "But he's not you."

Jason could hear her crying and felt her body shaking. With a sigh he held her tight and let the storm rage, knowing there was nothing he could do. He had already given his powers to Rocky DeSantos, but he had held onto his communicator. He had convinced Billy to make duplicates for Rocky, Adam and Aisha so the three rangers that were leaving could still be contacted in case of trouble. Jason ran his hand through Kimberly's hair as he hummed a tune, trying to calm her down. It broke his heart to see her hurting like this.

"I know he's not me, but that is the point." Jason tried reasoning with her, needing her to calm down. Her crying made him want to tear something up, while at the same time tucking her inside him beside his heart to protect always. "He's got the experience to lead the team. He also looks after all of you like family. Yes, he doesn't have the history that we do, but you need to give him a chance to lead on his own, just like I did. Billy has faith in him and you should too."

"But who's going to tell me how to get through a fight, to tell me everything will be ok?" Kim hugged him tight, refusing to raise her head from his chest. Something clicked in Jason and he pulled away to look her in the eye. The tip of her nose was red, and her usually light brown eyes were dark with tears. A red haze began to edge into his vision, wishing there was something he could do to stop her pain.

"Kimberly, what's going on? I thought you and Tommy were happy together." Jason was fighting back the urge to pound Tommy into paste. His chest felt tight and his stomach was churning.

"I dunno." Kim sat up and tucked her legs under her, curling into a ball in his lap like she used to do when they were younger. She fit perfectly in his lap, she always had. It felt natural to wrap his arms around her and soak up the feel of her tiny body cradled by his. Her voice was small and unsure. "I just don't like change. I feel like with you leaving along with Zack and Trini that I'm losing a part of me."

"Hey." Jason kissed the side of her head like he'd done so many times in the past. Wishing it meant more that what it used to. Wishing that it would lead to more, to promises and dreams. "You'll never lose me, or us. We all still have our communicators; we still have our same contact codes. Don't hesitate to call one of us. You know the only time we won't be able to answer is when we are in summit."

"I know." Kim sniffed, leaning her head on his chest. Inside him Jason felt a shift and he prayed that they would get through the next six months, to come out on the other side in a position to possibly become more than just best friends. He knew now was not the time to express his feelings, but he knew he needed to do it soon.

"Promise to not change too much over in Switzerland? I'd like to recognize my Red when he comes home from overseas." Jason thought he heard an unspoken wish in those words, but he knew now was not the time to chase them. "Don't forget me?

"I promise my Pink will recognize me when I come home." Jason brushed a kiss to her forehead. "I could also never forget the one girl I love in all the world." He knew she wouldn't take it the way he meant it now, but the way they had in the past. A brother sister kind of love, not the kind he wanted now.

"I love you too Jason. Always have, always will."

* * *

 **Only** he didn't come home, not in time to see her go. Two short months after her best friend left, Kimberly got the opportunity she had been dreaming of all her life. She was selected to go to the Pan Global gymnastic competition, just one step down from the Olympics. It meant more to her than just about anything to be able to show the world what she could do, and to put Angel Grove on the map as more than a monster hot spot. She was also worn out as well, the battle for her power coin with Kat nearly destroying her. It was a wake up call to the fact that the life as a ranger was taking a toll on her physically, and if she wanted any chance to medal, she needed to get out now. It left Billy as the only original ranger on the team, and she knew that soon, he would leave as well.

"So this is goodbye?" Tommy asked as everyone stood in the airport to see her off, face resigned. She didn't fail to notice how his eyes flicked to the new pink ranger. In the past, part of her would have seethed, but now she only felt calm. Kim didn't have the fight in her anymore for something that had faded a while ago.

Even since before Jason and the others left, things were starting to slide with Tommy. Yes, they still had their romantic moments, but the drive was gone. Maybe it had never really been there in the first place. Deep down Kim knew that her heart was in the big strong hands over her best friend on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. The night Jason had told her he loved her, Kim knew he meant it as more. Just as she did when she replied to him. Yet they were at a crossroad, leaving that conversation for another day. Hopefully a day soon in the future.

"For now." Kim nodded, tightening her grip on her guitar case. "I can't live this life anymore, and I have a chance to chase my dream. That means a fresh start. I can still be reached if you or Billy need me, but let's face it; you won't. You have Kat and the rest of the team. I'd just be in the way. This way I'm away from the danger and fighting, so you don't have to worry about me."

"We'll always worry about you Kimberly." Billy have her a tight hug and whispered in her ear. "Let Jason know when you land." The blue ranger kissed her on the cheek before joining the others a few feet away.

"Just like Billy said, I'll always worry about you Beautiful." The endearment sounded hollow to Kim's ears. She knew the truth, she had even encouraged the truth. She and Tommy were on two different levels in life, wanting different things. It was time to spread her wings and fly like the Pterodactyl she was.

"I know you will Tommy, that's what family does." She could see the barb hit home with a wince. Her flight was announced before she could say anymore. Reaching out she squeezed the hand of the man she thought she had loved.

"Take care of them for me. Give Zordon and Alpha my love." She turned and walked away, calling out,

"Look for me on TV when I win the gold!"

Several hours later, after she had landed and was assigned her dorm in the training complex, did she finally reach out to the one person she wanted beside her the most. Taking a deep breath she dialed Jason's code on her communicator. She needed to hear his voice to settle her nerves. Her stomach was tied up in knots until she heard his deep voice say,

"Hey, how's my Pink doing in Florida?"

"I just got settled into my dorm here at the complex. Billy wanted me to make sure I let you know when I got here." She curled up on her bed, looking out the window toward the ocean. The sun was setting behind her, yet the ocean was lit up like a jewel, all gold and red. Reminded her of her best friend, the man she loved more than she could imagine.

"He would." Jason chuckled before asking the dreaded question. "How'd he take it?"

Kim rolled her eyes with a sigh. Jason had known about her relationship with Tommy getting rocky, so did Zack and Trini. With them being so far away it made talking to them about the situation easier. It had also made letting her feelings for him known easier too. While they had both admitted what they felt for each other was more than what friends or family feels, they weren't quite sure what to name it. They were an ocean apart and leading their own lives for the moment, waiting for Jason to return stateside. The still spoke of their feelings, and knew that once Jason came home, things would change forever.

"Honestly? He couldn't keep his eyes off Katherine." Kim let a little bitterness seep into her tone. "I doesn't hurt like I thought it would. It's more annoying than anything else."

"Don't let it bother you." She could hear Jason shrug on the other end of the line. "Besides, in four months we'll have gotten our GEDs and will officially be on our own as grown ups. I think I'll see how I like Florida for a while before going back home."

"Really?" Kim was ecstatic, she'd missed her best friend so much. "You'd move to Florida for me?"

"Well, there are all those pretty beach girls and a booming nightlife there in Miami."

"Hey!" Kim knew he was joking, but it didn't sting any less. Her feelings were new and fragile for Jason, and she didn't want her dreams crushed. So many dreams of the warm romantic love that she knew would be waiting for her in Jason's arms.

"Kidding." Jason laughed, voice dropping lower and deeper. She loved it when he did that, sounding all the world like his voice was just dripping chocolate. All for her. "You know you're it for me Pink."

"Same here Red, same here." She smiled, feeling a shiver race down her spine at his words. "I miss you and can't wait to see you. Summer can't come fast enough."

* * *

 **Five** months later Kimberly was back in Florida from taking the weekend off to see her friends graduate from Angel Grove High. She had managed to graduate early through an accelerated GED program in Miami two months earlier. Jason, Zack and Trini even managed to graduate with the rest of their classmates, having finished earning their credits in Switzerland. Kim smiled proudly in the crowd as her fellow rangers and friends tossed their caps into the air with a shout, giggling as she watched them scramble about to find them afterwards, Billy having convinced them all to write their names in them for easy finding later. It was something that he would think of.

All of her boys looked handsome, but her attention was on Jason though. He looked handsome in his royal blue cap and gown, gold accenting the ensemble. She knew she preferred him in red or black, but seeing him wear their school colors made her heart flutter as well. It made her really realize that they weren't kids anymore. They were legally adults, with all the responsibility that came with it. Yes, she had been living on her own in a dorm with the other gymnasts in Florida, but now, being home for this made her realize that it would be ok for her and Jason to start something that could last a lifetime.

Being home for that short amount of time made her realize how much she missed Angel Grove, the atmosphere and the people. There really was no place like home. At the same time though, she was thankful to not have the responsibility of protecting not just the city, but the entire world and universe beyond it. She was honored to have been able to play a part, but she knew now that it was not her life's calling. Yes, she had a part to play and may still, but her life was now her own. With a sigh she collapsed onto her bed, jet lag catching up to her, her mind drifting back to her goodbye with Jason at the airport.

Jason had been asked to stay behind, to help the team once again. The team had gained new powers several months before graduation, powers that were even more alien in origin than their original ones. Kim couldn't imagine anything more alien than the powers that she had experienced. First the powers came from Eltar, both in dino and thunder versions. Then they came in the ninjeti version from Pheados. Even with everything Kim had been through, she was glad to have handed the power over to someone else.

"Kim," Jason had told her as they drove to the airport. "Tommy has asked me to stay behind for a while and help them. They need a host for the Gold powers, and they seem to think I'm the only one compatible."

Kim smiled, knowing that Jason would do whatever was needed to help the team. He always would be a power ranger at heart. Part of her felt jealous though; she missed the power, the feeling of being connected to something larger than herself. She still dreamed of her Pterodactyl, Firebird and Crane, missing her soul sharers. She was also looking forward to having Jason back in her life, sharing things with him that she had done in the intervening months.

"I know you will do everything you can to help them figure out how to get Trey back his powers." Kim reached over and took his big strong hand in hers as he drove them in his red Jeep. "Promise me you'll be safe? Call me and update me when you can."

"You ok with me not coming to Florida right away?" He squeezed her hand gently, deep voice troubled. She knew he hated to break a promise, but in this case he wasn't breaking it. He was just postponing it. His thumb ran across the back of her hand, lightning sizzling through her skin.

"Yes." Kim replied as they pulled up to the airport. She got out as Jason did, grabbing her bag from the back seat. He wouldn't see her to the gate, needing to get to the Command Center and deal with the Gold powers. She went up on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his cheek with a smile.

"You go and do what you need to do, and be safe while you do it. You know where to find me when you are done." She took her bag from him, accepting his warm hug and kiss to the top of her head. Her heart slipped back into his hands where it belonged, and she wondered if she ever really had ownership of it to begin with.

"We will finish this when I'm done here." Jason promised, eyes dark on her face. His large hand came up and tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll come to you when I can. I love you Pink."

"I love you too Red. Stay safe."

* * *

 **Time** passed slowly for Jason, even as he fought beside his friends. Yes, the Gold power was amazingly strong, but it didn't feel right to him to have these powers. They weren't his, and the sooner he was rid of them the better. He still had the remnants of his Red power resonating in his bones and his soul, and they were at odds with the alien power that he was a vessel for. Every day was a struggle, two powers fighting in his body for control. He wanted nothing more than to give the Gold powers back, but until Trey recovered from his wounds, Jason had to bide his time.

He was in his chamber in the Command Center, relaxing as he dialed Kim's number on his cell. Since the situation he was in was volatile and fluid, it made the most sense to stay as close to Trey as possible. He needed to hear Kim's voice, to help calm the storm that was bubbling just below the surface. The Gold power was becoming unstable, slowly killing him even as Trey gained strength.

"Hey Red." Kim's voice came across the line, bright as sunshine. Jason smiled for the first time in days, missing his best friend.

"How's it going out there in Miami? Are you missing me?" He loved to tease Kim, having always done so, enjoying the way she would turn pink and glare at him. This time though, he could imagine her blushing with a smile. His heart rate picked up.

"Of course I miss you Jase, who wouldn't miss you?" Kim teased right back. "Any time I have to get something from the top shelf in the kitchen or closet I have to go find a chair to stand on. I need my tall, handsome best friend here to rescue little old short me."

In his mind Jason could see them working around each other in life, just like they had when they were fighting as rangers. His size and strength were a compliment to her size and speed. The two of them often fought in close proximity, just as Trini and Billy fought close. Zack, being the Hip Hop Kido master was a lot more flash than the rest of them, so he tended to fight solo. Jason smiled indulgently, wanting the domestic future he could see with Kim more and more every day. He liked the idea of providing for her and protecting her.

"I'll rescue you any day Pink. Always will." Jason gasped, a sudden flare of pain filling him. He heard Kim asking what was wrong as he struggled to stay awake. Alpha burst into the room as Jason managed to reply,

"The Gold powers …"

"Alpha!" Kim shouted through the phone. "What's going on?"

"Alpha, teleport Kimberly here, now." Zordon said as the world went black, Jason not able to fight the pain.

* * *

 **In a flash** of pink lightning Kimberly was in the Command Center, the room lighting up as the rest of the rangers arrived at Zordon's summoning. She hurried over to the medical bay, seeing Jason laying on one of the tables unconscious, electrodes attached to his forehead, chest and arms. On the table next to him a man was sitting down, applying electrodes to his body as well. He looked similar to Jason, as if he could have been a cousin to the former red ranger. Trey of Triforia, the original holder of the Gold powers.

"What's going on?" Kim knew something was wrong as Billy raced over to start pressing buttons beside Alpha. Trey didn't even look at her as he laid back and closed his eyes. There was a tension in the air as Tommy came to stand beside her, the other rangers falling into a semicircle behind them.

"The Gold powers aren't meant for humans Kim." The leader of the rangers spoke softly, voice troubled. "Jason has been strong enough to hold them for as long as he has, but they are beginning to fight him. If we don't transfer them over to Trey, they will kill Jason."

Kimberly reached out and took Jason's hand in hers, shocked at how clammy his skin felt. His touch had always been warm and comforting in the past, but now, he felt cold and distant. This was the reason why Jason had been reluctant to share too much information regarding what was going on here in Angel Grove. He was slowly losing his life, all to protect the power of good.

"Are we in time Billy?" Tommy asked.

"Barely." Billy nodded as gold and white lights began to flicker across both Jason and Trey. "Any longer and we would have lost both Jason and the Gold Powers."

Kim watched in silence as Jason's body gave the powers back to their rightful owner, her mind going back to all the times that Jason had put himself on the line for others. He had always been a leader, someone with a good heart that wouldn't hesitate to step in if someone needed help. It was one of the things that had drawn her to him when Kim first became seriously interested in boys. He had been her big brother and over time had changed into a man that her heart claimed as hers. All she had to do now was wait and let him recover from his second run as a power ranger.

Several hours passed after the transfer, Trey having picked Jason up and moved him back to the room he had been staying in at the Command Center. The Triforian ranger agreed to stay on Earth until Jason woke up, to make sure the powers transferred properly. Kim stayed by Jason's side, not wanting to leave him until she saw his brown eyes smiling back at her. She was reading a book when she heard the bed shift and a groan come from Jason.

"Jason, can you hear me?" She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, brushing his thick hair back from his forehead.

"Kim?" Jason's voice was rough and weak as he blinked his eyes open. Relief washed through the former pink ranger and she smiled softly at him.

"Hey Red, you gave me quite a scare." She watched as Jason slowly rubbed his face, groaning as he did so. His color was already better as well as the feel of his skin. Soon he would be back to normal, which made Kim breathe a little easier.

"Sorry Pink. I didn't mean to." Jason turned his head to look at her, eyes clearing of sleep. "What are you doing here?"

"You were on the phone with me when you blacked out. Zordon had Alpha bring me here, which I'm glad for. I would have hated to be in Florida and not know what was going on."

Gently she leaned over and hugged him, loving the feel of his arms coming up around her. Kim laid there for several moments, listening to Jason's heartbeat. He was so warm and alive compared to what she had seen him go through earlier in the day. She sent a prayer that the days of him being a ranger were in the past, a tear slipping down her cheek and onto his neck.

* * *

 **Jason** felt better than he had in weeks, the pain gone from his body, mind at rest. It also helped that he had an armful of his favorite girl in the whole world. As he laid there with Kim draped across his chest, Jason realized that he could get used to having her this close to him. Every day for the rest of their lives. It was just a matter of timing, and right now was not it. He breathed in the scent of her shampoo and her own personal smell, letting it wrap him in a sea of calm, healing him. Something warm and wet kissed his neck, and Jason knew Kim was crying.

"Hey, sshhh." Jason reached down to tilt her face up to his, heart breaking at the tears he saw on her face. He ran his thumb along her cheek, wiping up a tear, her skin so very soft. "I'm ok. Don't cry sweetheart."

"Sorry." Kim sat up and wiped her eyes. "I guess I've been out of the action a little too long."

"Don't be." Jason needed to touch her, to reassure them both that they were alive and together. He wrapped his hand around one of hers, holding her gently.

The door to his room opened and Jason saw Billy come in followed by Tommy. The two glanced between him and Kim before Billy moved to the other side of the bed. Jason knew what was running through their heads, but he also knew what they were thinking was right. Kim had moved on from Tommy, and was beginning to build something with him. He wouldn't be ashamed of his feelings for his pink ranger. After all, Tommy had his own pink ranger to chase after. He knew Billy was happy for them though, knowing that Jason had a crush on Kimberly since the beginning.

"All you vitals appear normal." Bill spoke after running the hand held scanner over his body. The former blue ranger smiled before adding, "I would take the next few days to get plenty of rest, but after that you should be back to normal."

"Thanks Billy." Jason sighed as Billy nodded and turned to leave, wanting to let the others know Jason was ok.

"Trey left when he knew you were awake." Tommy stood at the foot of the bed, looking at the two former rangers with a question in his eyes, one that Jason knew he wouldn't ask around Kimberley. "He wanted to stay and thank you, but he was summoned back to Triforia."

"When I get up and about I will send him a message, to let him know that everything is ok."

"I have a feeling Billy is already doing that." Tommy smiled before looking to Kim, smile fading. Jason watched Kim tilt her head in question, but didn't say anything. "Kim, let Zordon know when you are ready to head back to Miami."

"I will. Thanks Tommy." Kim smiled at him before Tommy nodded, leaving the two of the alone again. Jason felt a tension in the air, but it was one of anticipation. Where would they go next? Were they willing to take the next step, or did they still want to move slowly? Kim sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't want to leave you, but I need to get back before someone notices I'm gone."

"You heard Billy, I'll be ok." Jason reached out and cupped her cheek, feeling her lean into his touch. "Let me wrap up some things here and then I'll join you in Miami, ok?"

"You still want to move out there with me?" Kim opened her eyes and watched him solemnly, her hand coming up to cradle the hand he had on her face.

"You're family. My family and my best friend." Jason said honestly. "My time here is up for now. This will always be home, but I need to move on like you have. The best way to do that is on the east coast with you."

The smile Kim gave him was big and watery, her emotions still running high. She whispered 'ok' with a nod. Jason slid his hand around to cup the back of her head, pulling her back down to him, needing her close one more time. He wanted to kiss her, to tell her everything would be ok, but he also knew that now wasn't the time. Once he was in Florida with her the time would be right to make his move. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and let her go.

* * *

 **Kim** was waiting at the airport two weeks later, excited that her best friend and potential boyfriend was coming to see her. See her, hell. He was moving to Florida to be with her while she finished out her training for the Pan Globals next summer. There were so many possibilities that Kim felt her mind spin, hopes and dreams chasing each other like butterflies in her stomach.

"Flight 419 from LAX now arriving." This was it, the start of what Kim had been dreaming about since she first laid eyes on Jason. A chance to be a normal couple. No power rangers, no monsters, no evil trying to take over the world. Just the two of them together.

Kim waited patiently as everyone left the terminal, waiting for a glimpse of Jason. He was one of the last ones to exit, carrying his small duffel. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, a red tee and a black leather jacket, shades pushed up onto the top of his head. It was a picture she would never forget, he looked way too attractive for his own good, a mix of both his ranger colors. Everything inside her stood up and took notice as she watched him pause and look around for her, finally seeing her waving at him close to the baggage claim. The crowd was too much for her to plow through, so she waited for him to come to her. Once he reached her Jason reached out and pulled her into a bear hug, squishing her gently.

"Good flight?"

"Too slow." Jason shook his head, voice wrapping around her. "Sucks that I had to go by plane when there was a faster way to get here."

"Yeah, but that's only for emergencies." Kim took his duffle from him as he fished his suitcase out of the baggage carousel. "At least you're here now."

Kim stopped and grabbed some chinese before taking Jason back to her dorm. He would be staying with her his first night in town before seeing about renting a motel room while he looked for an apartment. Kim had tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted that he shouldn't be staying with her alone. It was just something he felt like they shouldn't jump into. Kim was hoping he would change his mind in a few days, once he saw how much the rent for apartments ran in Miami.

"Nice dorm." Jason sighed as they sat on her couch after eating, arm wrapped around Kim's shoulder where she was curled up into a ball beside him. She was leaning on his shoulder, happier than she had been in a while. Deep inside she was wishing that they could stay right there all night, just comfortable in each other's arms.

"Coach Schmidt made sure his athletes had only the nicest dorms on campus. It helps make up for the fact that he's a strict coach." Kim laid her head on his shoulder, tucking herself even closer, feeling Jason's grip tighten. Her heart fluttered. "As much as I wish you could just stay here, I think it might be better if you did get an apartment for now, that way Coach won't ride my case about you being a distraction from my training."

"He's right you know." He bumped the top of her head with his nose playfully, but she refused to look at him. She felt him sigh and pull back, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were chocolate dark and his face was so close to her own. If only he would kiss her, of if she would have the courage to make the first move.

"You have worked too hard to get here only to be tripped up by me." Kim opened her mouth to say something but he powered on. "I know you Kim, you deserve this shot. Remember, I've grown up knowing that this was your dream. The one thing you've wanted more than anything else. I'm here to support you and cheer you on, not to distract you. If that means we only see each other a few hours a day, then that's ok. We have all the time in the world, we don't need to rush."

"But we've waited all this time." Kim shook her head, touched that he loved her that much. "All through school and being rangers there was a growing connection. Now that we are free we don't have to wait. I'm not saying we move to sleeping together like right now. I would like to go on dates and spend time with you, just being us."

"Ok."

Kim forced herself to get up and stretch, knowing she was going to have a full day tomorrow at the gym. "I hate to do this, but if I'm going to be ready for tomorrow, I need to turn in." She turned and saw Jason watching her closely, face like stone. Something inside her froze and then broke loose, making her world nearly spin. His face was solid, but his eyes were like fire, tracing her from head to toe. She gulped; maybe she wasn't ready for everything yet after all.

"You going to be ok in here?"

"Yeah." His voice was strained and he cleared his throat. "Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 **Sleep** didn't come easy to Jason the first night in Florida. His mind kept seeing Kimberly in her pajamas in front of him, stretching up to her toes, arms in the air. Her stomach flashed him as her breasts pointed to the sky, legs long and lean. Knowing she was just in the other room was killing him, body burning to crawl into bed beside her and wrap himself around her. He was serious in wanting them to take their time. Yes, they have known each other all their lives, but friendship was something different than romance. He wanted to be careful. He didn't want to lose the friendship he had with her while they were chasing something more. So much more. His body and mind refused to relax, and he was glad than once he fell asleep, Kim left him in peace as she went about her morning. When he woke, there was a note from her saying that she let him sleep since he looked worn out.

Later that afternoon he met up with her at a cafe a few blocks away from the gym and just around the corner from the apartment he signed a lease on. His apartment was in an old business building, situated above a small neighborhood market. It was perfect for him. After they ate he took her up to have her inspect the place before his things arrived in Florida from being transported from California.

"Oh wow, look at that view!" Kim gushed as she walked onto the small patio balcony that the apartment came with. It faced south, so you could see both the ocean and downtown Miami. Jason smiled, knowing that she loved the ocean; growing up beside it didn't lessen her love for it all those years in Angel Grove.

"I know, it will be nice to come out here sit with you once everything arrives day after tomorrow." Jason leaned back against the wall by the sliding glass door, watching her hair play in the breeze. "After that, I'll see if I can find a gym around here needing a karate instructor, that way I have money coming in to take you out and do things."

"So you don't have a place to sleep again?" Kim turned and frowned at him. He grinned at the look on her face, unable to resist teasing at her.

"Well, I was going to sleep on the floor, but-"

"Jason Lee Scott, you know better than that." Kim stalked up to him and poked him in the chest. "Grab your things, you are staying at my place again until we can at least get you a bed in here."

"Yes ma'am." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Careful, I wouldn't put that out there unless you know how to use it."

Kim blushed a deep red, making Jason laugh. Without thinking he reached down and pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her lips, just like he had when they were kids in middle school. Not wanting to make her feel any more uncomfortable, he turned and went inside, scooping up his duffle bag and keys. As they walked back to her dorm, Jason slung his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"You know I love to tease you, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Kim grumbled. "You're the only guy I would let that slide with mister. Anyone else would have my foot up their butt."

"Or my fist in their face." He agreed. "I'm glad you like the apartment. I was lucky to find one close to you and the gym."

"Speaking of gym, one of my teammates told me of a gym about seven blocks in the opposite direction that offers karate classes. You may want to try there and see if you can get on. It would make things easy to have everything fairly close." Kim smiled up at him. "Your jeep being sent with everything else?"

"Nah, I left it at home. Tommy bought it off me actually." Jason shook his head. "I figured I would find something down here."

"Oh well, I'll miss that jeep." Kim sighed as they entered her dorm. "What are you thinking of getting this time around?"

"Not too sure yet. Something small with enough room for me and you." Jason knew what he wanted, but he wanted to make sure it was a surprise for Kim. That way there would be less hesitation on her part.

* * *

 **When** Jason said something small, Kim hadn't imagined a Harley. Shiny chrome with a black tank covered in red flames stared back at her, big and low slung to the ground. Part of her was apprehensive, but another part of her leapt at the overwhelming sexual factor of the machine. It was so hot to see Jason ride up to her on that big beast, she almost melted on the spot. It took all of her willpower to not jump his bones in the parking lot of the Schmidts gym.

"Hey Hart!" One of the other female gymnast called. "Who's the hottie on the Harley?"

Jason, who had just parked and was pulling off his helmet cocked an eyebrow at Kimberly, earring flashing in the sun. His grin was wide and with a wink he called out,

"Her hot as hell boyfriend. Name's Jason. Just here to pick up Kim for our date tonight."

Kim couldn't help but smile, loving how Jason shot down all the girls and some of the guys coming out of the gym, accepting the black helmet with pink accents from him; his helmet was midnight black with red accents. It never failed to amuse her how each of the rangers would always incorporate their color into everything that they owned. Quickly she pulled the helmet on and climbed onto the back of the monster, arms slipping around Jason's waist. A thrill ran through her, feeling his body heat so close to everything she ever wanted him to have. The rumble of the bike did nothing to help, stimulating her and making her temperature rise.

Scenery passed as they roared out of town, heading south along the coast. The freedom of just being able to go was like a drug to Kim. She never wanted the ride to end, but eventually it did. Jason eased off the road and into a small ocean side park area, coming to a stop under a swaying palm tree. The area around them was quiet, the more crowded stretches of beach having already been passed. Out of one of the saddlebags came a blanket and a small soft sided cooler. Hand in hand they walked down onto the sand, finding a flat spot to lay everything out.

"Where'd you find this place?" Kim loved it. It reminded her of the cove her and the other rangers used to hang out in back home.

"Believe it or not, the owner of the dojo I hired on at." Jason laughed softly. "The owner asked me if I was single and when I told him no, he suggested this spot. Feisty old geezer. Reminds me of my grandpa."

"You got the job?" Kim pounced, hugging him happily. "That is awesome. I'm so glad things are going so well for you down here."

"Seems like it was always meant to be." Jason pressed a soft kiss to her neck before nuzzling his nose into her hair. Shivers raced down Kim's spine, her skin breaking out in goosebumps. Everything in her was hyper aware, her lungs feeling like she couldn't catch her breath. Jason's hands slid around her waist, tugging her closer, fingertips edging up under the hem of her shirt. His skin was rough and hot against her, and Kim was helpless to stop her little moan of pleasure. Jason's lips tickled her ear as he rumbled softly, breath hot,

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She managed to whisper, hands clenching his shoulders even as her head tipped back and to the side, giving him more room to explore. Explore he did. Wet kisses traveled from the base of her ear all the way down to her collarbone, every inch of her neck mapped by his pillow soft lips. Kim's nails curled into his muscles, afraid to let him go as she shifted into his lap, needing to be closer.

"Kim." Jason pulled back to look into her face, cheeks flushed a red color, eyes molten black. "Is this where I finally get to kiss you? Really kiss you?"

"Please." Kimberly practically begged, body on fire, blood racing. The second his lips covered hers, a low whine left her, the pleasure so good. It was like coming home, familiar and exciting all rolled into one. Desire rose in her heart and body, craving more and wanting to give love in return. Restlessly she wiggled in his lap, straddling him provocatively, trying to ease a sudden gaping ache deep inside.

* * *

 **Jason's** head was spinning, here he was kissing his best friend and she was grinding against him, hungry for more. Kimberly was everything he had dreamed of and more, her taste intoxicating. She tasted like sunshine and dark nights wrapped in each other, sensual and hot. Her skin was silky and warm under his hands, drawing him like a moth to a flame. Their mouths meshed together messily, too many years of anticipation in both of them to take the kiss slow. It was like they had been starving and finally found the one thing that would fill them. Jason craved everything they would be able to share together, every touch, every kiss, every day, forever.

It took everything in him to break away from Kim's delicious mouth, both of them breathing heavy. Jason wanted to take things one step at a time, even if his heart and body burned to lose himself inside her love. To make her his. To become hers.

"Wow." Kimberly whispered, eyes glazed and lips swollen. Jason felt his heart thud, knowing he would never get tired of seeing her flustered from his touch and love. Gently he brushed her hair back out of her face, smiling softly at her. She blushed and ducked her face, smiling back at him.

"Wow is a good word. Was it worth the wait?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him, big and bright. "Completely worth it."

"Now that we've done it once, we can go it again." He dipped his face and kissed her quickly. "We should eat though, the sun is setting fast and I still need to get you home at a decent time."

They ate the sandwiches he had packed relatively quickly, stealing touches and kisses between bites. When it came time to take Kim home, Jason knew that he would be fighting driving back. It had been hard enough driving out, feeling Kim plastered to him, but now that he knew for certain things would be headed down that road, anticipation would make things difficult. At one of the turns, Kim's hand slipped down to graze his lap. Lightning shot through Jason and only his force of will kept the Harley upright. He pulled her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her fingers, moving her hand back to his chest. He felt Kim giggle behind him.

Back at her dorm, Jason walked her to her door, knowing he needed to tell her goodnight before all his good intentions flew out the window. Whispered goodbyes were spoken between long, slow kisses. The kind that burned all the way to your soul and branded it, pouring glowing love into it. Slowly, slowly they parted, with the promise to see each other the next day. Back at his apartment Jason sighed, taking matters into his own hands. Now that he knew the taste and feel of Kimberly, his relief came fast, draining the tension from his body.

Over the next few weeks Jason and Kim would spend their evenings together, splitting time between his apartment and her dorm. There was still the alluring tension in the air, but now that they both knew it would eventually lead there, the rush to get there was gone. Now they were able to enjoy each other's company without wondering, and were comfortable enough to talk about that part of their relationship in the open. Fears and expectations were aired, as well as hopes and dreams. Jason still wanted to abandon everything and take her more times than he could count, but he was also mature enough to let the relationship grow, to enjoy the building tension. It would make their love all the more powerful when the do decide to let go and give in.

Jason's class at the dojo had nearly tripled in size since he began, and was eventually broken up into several classes with different age ranges and skill levels. He quickly became the head instructor, much to his surprise. The owner of the dojo had even decided to retire from teaching six months into Jason tenure, feeling that he was leaving his students and staff in good hands. Jason was honored to have made such an influence. Every day he woke up ready to greet the day with another class of people eager to learn.

As for Kim, her training schedule was becoming more and more rigorous. She never complained to Jason though, always bright and happy about her passion. The few times he was able to sit and watch her practice gave him a sense of pride. She was beautiful and commanding on the floor, but not haughty and cold. There was a warmth to everything that she did, lighting up his world. Each routine was more flashy and complex than the last, showing off her strength and flexibility. The martial arts training she had received from him and the others also helped add a flair of the dramatic to her exercises, drawing the eye to the length of her legs or the grace of her arms. The Pan Globals were just around the corner, and Jason knew that she would win, hands down.

* * *

 **This was** it, everything that Kimberly had been training for. Her shot at making the gold in the Pan Globals. If she won here then she was guaranteed at place on the US Olympic team. She paced nervously on the sidelines, trying to control her excess energy for until she needed it out on the floor. Taking a deep breath she looked into the first row of seats, looking for the one thing that would be able to calm her down. Jason's smile. Ever since they began their relationship his smile had been different. Before it had been warm and welcoming, but now, his whole face lit up. His soft lips would curl and his eyes would twinkle with pride. In one look he was able to tell her that she could conquer the world if she set her mind to it, and he would be right there beside her.

When she found him she got a pleasant surprise. Trini and Zack were with him, huge smiles on their faces. Tears rushed to Kim's eyes and she blew them all a kiss, wishing she had the time to hug her two friends tight. She watched as Jason pretended to catch the kiss, the former yellow and black rangers laughing at him. Kim's heart swelled and she knew in her gut that she would win gold. She had her family here, only one person missing. Billy was still helping the rangers though, so she knew he wouldn't be able to make it out, Even if he had, there was the likelihood that he would be called home early to protect the world. With one last smile Kim turned and prepared herself for her routine.

Once on the floor, Kim's body took over. Her mind cleared and she instinctively knew what needed to be done. It was similar to when she was morphed as a ranger, everything coming naturally. There was power in her movements, but grace and strength as well. Passion for her sport and life was shown to the judges and the world. Beauty and kindness were her hallmark on the floor, blowing the competition away. This was her element, as natural as breathing to her. Taking her final pose, the world came rushing back to her. Cheers filled her ears, nearly drowning out the thunder of her own heart. Adrenaline ran through her system, feeling as high as she would after a difficult fight with Rita and Zedd. It was a good feeling.

"Perfect marks from Kimberly Hart!" The announcer gushed over the PA. "I would be very surprised if she didn't take home the gold. The floor routine was her last event and the scores from all events will be tallied up to determine the standings."

Kim knew she looked calm on the outside, but on the inside she was a ball of nervous energy. The wait felt like forever, but in reality it took less than five minutes. She could feel the eyes of her friends on her, but she was scared to look away from the judges. When the names popped up on the board, all the blood rushed from Kim's head. She had won! The gold was hers.

"Kimberly Hart has won the gold! We have our winner."

In a daze Kim walked to accept her prize; the medal, the flowers and the congratulations of the judges. From the crowd of people around her, Jason materialized, single blood pink rose in his hand, smile on his face. Kim smiled right back, unable to believe her luck. The gold medal and the man of her dreams. She didn't think it could get any better.

"Kim, coach said you can take some time off now." Jason slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I have a surprise for you."

"You mean Trini and Zack weren't the only surprise?" She was still trying to process it all. Jason laughed.

"Nope. They were just the first part, the other wasn't here in time for you to see before your performance." He pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head as he led her over to one side of the huge gym, drawing her away from the crowd of people around the judges and tv cameras.

"Really, I don't need any more presents." Kim laughed softly, brain beginning to clear of the haze of adrenaline.

"Trust me, you'll love this one." In front of them Trini and Zack stood shoulder to shoulder, grinning like mad. Just as Kim was about to ask them what was up she saw a flash of blue behind them and she knew what it meant.

"Greetings Kimberly." Billy looked completely different than what she remembered, flooring her. Gone was the adorable dorky nerd. He now looked like a pro, all grown up and proper. His hair was trimmed nice and his glasses were missing. His clothes fit right and he wasn't slouching. There was a confidence about him that hadn't been there before. Only a year had passed since she had seen him last, but she knew well that when you were a ranger, things changed at a lightning pace.

Unable to hold back, Kimberly launched herself at her friends, laughing and crying at the same time. She was so glad Trini and Zack hadn't changed, not sure her system could stand another surprise. The three of them laughed and hugged her back, love filling her heart at having the original set back together again. She glanced to her right and saw Jason standing back with a smile on his face, arms crossed, watching the scene indulgently. She mouthed 'I love you' to him, making him grin wider and wink.

"I can't believe you guys made it. Especially you Billy." Kim said once she pulled back from them, looking at them all with love. She had missed the old group, more than she realized.

"Actually, I wanted to stop by and see you before I left." Billy ran his hand through his hair as everyone moved to sit in the first row of the stands, Jason leaning back on the railing, standing ever guard over them all.

"Left?" Zack echoed.

"Where are you going Billy?" Trini sounded worried. Billy was never the adventurous type, preferring to use his brains over his brawn.

"Aquitar."

* * *

 **Jason** looked up sharply at this. Even though Billy had gotten over his fear of fish, Jason knew there must be a reason for the former blue ranger to be going to an alien water world. What Kim didn't know was Billy had already been to the planet once before, to be cured of a malfunction side effect from one of his devices. He had returned after a few weeks, healed but different. More withdrawn. The trauma of the aging process must have taken more of a toll on Billy than Jason realized.

"Didn't you just come back from there?" Trini asked, glancing at Jason. Apparently the black and yellow knew what happened to blue. Jason wondered who told them, he hadn't even told Kimberly yet.

"Wait, what's going on?" Kimberly asked. "Why were you on another planet?"

"Let's take this conversation somewhere else." Jason shifted, feeling the eyes of the crowd on him from a distance. "We can head over to my apartment; we'll have privacy there."

The four of them waited for Kim to make sure that it was cleared with Coach Schmidt for her to leave. Jason felt good to have the team back together, to know that no matter how much time and space is between them, they will always be family. The five of them walked in the hot summer air to Jason's apartment, talking and catching up. The three of them were over the moon that Jason and Kimberly had finally hooked up, all of them knowing it had just been a matter of time. If they hadn't become power rangers, they more than likely would have gotten together in high school.

"Pizza sound good to you guys?" Kim asked as they stepped into the air conditioning, dropping her duffle bag by the door. Jason already had his phone out and was dialing as the others nodded. It made him happy to have her happy. She grinned brilliantly and dashed off to take a quick shower, having a stash of her products at his place.

"So, have ya'll thought of movin' in together?" Zack asked once he heard the water running in the shower. Trini elbowed him while Billy's ears turned red. "What?"

"Really man?" Jason laughed. He felt a lightness to him now that Kim had won the gold. There would be some down time before she had to begin training for the Olympics. He was hoping to step things up in a more permanent manner soon. Not that the others needed to know that yet.

"After everything we've been through, Kim and I have agreed that we will be taking things slow for now." Jason shook his head at Zack's eye roll.

"Seriously, you've been hung up on Kim since we were in elementary school. How many more years you gonna wait?"

"We'll know when the time is right." Jason shrugged, hearing the water shut off in the bathroom. "Mum's the word on anything else though. You know she's super private after the whole Kat/Tommy thing."

"Trust me, it was distressing to watch." Billy added, drumming his fingers on the table. "I was glad when Kim decided to come to Florida and chase her dream."

Kim came skipping down the hallway at this, dressed in pink yoga pants and one of Jason's black tees from the dojo, hair damp around her shoulders. Jason's heart missed a beat, never getting tired of having her in his life. As soon as she sat down the doorbell rang, the pizza having arrived. The five of them ate happily as Trini and Zack told of how they had become an item in Switzerland after Jason had been called back to the rangers. They were thinking of moving back to California, but this time to around San Diego. Kim and Jason explained how things happened between them, both of them realizing what had been there all along. Soon it was Billy's turn.

"So why Aquitar?" Trini asked after Billy and Jason explained to her what had happened with the Zeo Crystals, Rita, Zedd and Mondo of the Machine Empire. "I know you had to go there to be healed, but you're home now. Doesn't that mean you are better?"

"It does, but at the same time some of my physiology had changed due to having to be exposed to Aquitarian organic material and magic. I'm basically a halfling. Human but not. I now feel uncomfortable here, just like the Alien rangers did. I feel that Aquitar would suit me better." Billy shrugged as if it were no big deal, but Jason and the others knew better. They could see the strain on him now that they were away from the public, allowing his weariness to show.

"So is this goodbye forever?" Kim asked in a small voice, afraid to lose one of her best friends.

"Negative." Billy shook his head and Jason breathed a sigh of relief. "It will be my primary residence, but I will make time to travel back and forth between planets to see the four of you as well as the other rangers."

"How'd Zordon and Alpha take it?" Zack munched on his fourth slice of pizza.

"Better than the rangers." The former blue ranger shrugged. "Alpha and Zordon can contact me on Aquitar easily if they need my assistance. Tommy on the other hand seemed irritated that I wanted to depart."

"I think it may be because you were the last remaining member of the team he started with." Trini said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, he's had so much change in his time as a power ranger that I would imagine he would want to hold on to what is familiar." Kim added sadly, and Jason reached over to hold her hand. He knew that her feelings for the former green ranger were nothing more than friendly, but that didn't mean that any of them wished him ill.

* * *

 **Kim's** heart hurt for her former crush, but she had moved on from him long ago. She also knew change was a part of life. You had to grow in order to live, to survive. She also knew that even though being a power ranger would always be a part of you, you wouldn't always be a ranger. You either lived long enough to pass the power on, or you died in the line of duty.

"I hate to see you go Billy." Kim reached over and hugged her blue ranger later that evening. He was headed back to Angel Grove to pick up a few things before heading off world. She would miss his wit and sweetness, but knew that she would see him again.

"Don't worry. Once I am there I will begin working on a long range communicator like the ones we wear." Billy smiled gently at her, glancing at Jason and the others. "I wouldn't want to be without contact for long."

Billy hugged the others before teleporting in a blaze of lightning blue, ozone hanging in the air of the apartment. After a few more hours Trini and Zack left for the hotel they had rented for the night. They were flying back to Switzerland in the morning before beginning their move back to the states. That just left Jason and Kim at the apartment, relaxing in the late evening hours. Sleep was dogging her, making her eyes heavy as she leaned against her warm boyfriend. It had been a long day, one full of emotions. She was ready to curl up and let the world fade away.

"Kim, honey." Jason spoke softly, shifting her into a sitting position. "You need to get home and get some sleep."

"No." She turned and rolled into a ball in his lap, pulling his arms around her.

"C'mon, you know you shouldn't stay here. Coach will have a fit."

"I don't wanna go." Kim forced her eyes open and rolled her head so she could see his face. "I wanna fall asleep next to you."

She closed her eyes again and refused to move. Eventually, as she was nearly asleep, she felt Jason sigh. Slowly and gently she scooped her up and carried her down the hallway to his bedroom, flipping off lights with his elbow. Gently he deposited her onto the bed and moved away. When she grabbed for him, he whispered that he would be right back. Kim figured he was brushing his teeth. When the bed dipped, she rolled over and tucked herself against his side, head on his shoulder, arm slung across his chest, one on her legs threaded through his. Jason's arm came up around her, holding her tight. Warmth filled her heart when he pressed a kiss to her forehead and together they fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning sunlight filtering through the curtains woke Kimberly, and for a moment she forgot where she was. The feeling of a large, hot body behind her and a solid arm across her hips made everything inside her purr with pleasure. It was a feeling she could easily grow used to, waking up next to Jason every morning. Slowly Kim shifted, snuggling closer to the heat radiating off him. His arm tightened around her, pulling her even closer. His nose nuzzled the back of her neck as she felt him take a deep breath. Electricity filled her, making her come awake instantly.

"Morning gorgeous." Jason's voice was sleep heavy and dark, like every fantasy she'd ever had of him. Slowly his hand crept up under her shirt, across her stomach, his long fingers and palms coming up cup one of her breasts, thumb stroking her nipple. She was unable to stop the small moan that bubbled up in the back of her throat, rotating her hips against his. Jason's grip around her tightened, bucking his hunger into her. The room suddenly felt tight and constricting, but in a way that made Kimberly want to let go and have Jason's love.

"That feels nice." She murmured as she rolled over onto her back to look him in the eye. His grin was small and devilish, his eyes black and wicked. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before removing his hand. She pouted at him as he pulled away and set up.

"Now don't pout princess, after all, we do have to pack and have a plane to catch." Jason chuckled, moving to us the bathroom first. Kim still decided to pout on and off throughout the day, just to see the cocky smirk on her Red Rangers face.

Jason kept up with guys on the team through phone calls, and that was how they had found out that Angel Haven, a shelter for kids, was being forced to close down. It was a safe place for kids to go after school if their parents worked late, with mentors to help with homework. It was also a place that worked with state and local officials to house children who had been in dangerous situations. Part time day care, part time foster home, full time responsibility. The people who ran the shelter were well known in the community and were known as good people. In school all of the rangers had volunteered, watching after kids that were younger than them. It helped fill a void inside that was left in your day to day life when you weren't suited up and fighting evil. Rocky had mentioned a karate tournament to Jason on his last phone call, and how he wished that the original red ranger would be there for moral support as well as an alternate in case something happened to one of them.

"The guys are going to be so excited when we show up at Ernie's." Kim had told Jason later that night, the two of them having flown in and rented a hotel room. "But I'm also looking forward to my sunrise scuba dive."

"Still can't believe I finally managed to get you in a wetsuit after you refused the first time." Jason laughed as they lay in bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Hey!" Kim nudged him with her elbow. "I'll have you know that I can admit I was wrong."

"I know gorgeous." Jason kissed the top of her head. "Go to sleep, we have to get up early in the morning."

* * *

 **Jason** paced around the metal holding cell he and Kim had been dumped into, angry and frustrated. The morning had started beautiful. He woke up next to the woman he loved and together they explored the reefs just off the coast of their home. The sky was beautiful and the water was cool from the night. Fish were just beginning to become active. Hand in hand they wandered along the reef, touching coral and fish with gentle fingers. Then all hell broke loose. Kim was attacked by a monster, and half man half fish abomination. Being underwater made it impossible for Jason to fight back. With a blow to the back of his head his world had gone black.

Next thing he remembered he woke up in a cell with about six inches of water in the bottom of it. Frantic he looked for Kim, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her leaning against a wall, breathing deep, rubbing her head. Jason felt they were being watched, which meant that they had to be careful on how they acted. He didn't know which villain that the rangers were up against now, but he knew that they couldn't give up any information that they knew.

"Kim?" Jason stood and walked over to her, offering her a hand up.

"Yeah?" Her brown eyes were scanning the area they were in, looking for any clue as to where they were.

"I think we're in major trouble here." Keeping his back to the grate he saw in the roof, he softly told her to keep their relationship secret, and to keep their past quiet.

"Do you think the Power Rangers will find us?" Kim played her part well. "After all, that's what they do, right?"

"I sure hope so."

Jason moved to run his hands along the walls of the cell, searching for anything that would clue him in as to how to get them out. In the cell next to them were Bulk and Skull, but something was wrong. They had the strangest accents and the worst grasp of what was going on. It was like their brains had been put through a blender or something. Shouting could be heard from above their heads, scaring Bulk and Skull away from the porthole between the cells.

"Kim, c'mere." Jason hoisted the small woman onto his shoulders, putting her head close to the grate above them. He could hear voices, but couldn't make anything out. There was more shouting and something metallic slamming.

"K." Jason let her down, feeling her splash as she landed. "Someone named Divatox has us. She just contacted Zordon and somehow she knows we're ex-rangers."

"Well that makes things a little easier." Jason sighed, glad they didn't have to try and hide their attempts to escape.

"That's not all. She wanted to feed us to some monster with the munchies." Kim rubbed her arms and sighed loudly. "This sucks. We come back to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter, and we end up getting caught up in Ranger business all over again."

"Once a Ranger always a Ranger." Jason touched her shoulder gently, the only sign of affection he would allow them to have while they were being held. He didn't know what Divatox would do if she knew that her and Jason were in love.

Time passed slowly for Jason. Each of them decided they should try and make something to defend themselves with, both of them more helpless than not without the ability to morph. He wondered how Tommy reacted seeing them captured together, if he was able to put the pieces together and see that they were in matching wetsuits. Suits that they were out of now, walking around in basic compression gear. Jason knew that Tommy still carried a torch for Kimberly, even though he had Kat in his life now. Blankly Jason stared at the walls, wishing he knew of a way to get them out of this submarine. Then it clicked.

"Kim, if we were able to pop this panel off at 100 feet, do you think you would be able to make it to the top in one breath?" Jason knew he could do it, freediving being one of his other hobbies.

"I'll need to practice my breathing, but I think so." Kim looked at him, her eyes big. "I think we should wait for the Rangers, Jase. I don't want to take the chance of one of us or all four of us drowning."

"We need to find a way out." Jason countered, desperate to do something. Waiting was never his strong suit and it chafed him to be sitting and waiting like a civilian.

"Without our powers, we don't have the ability to fight back." Kim reached out and touched his chest over his heart. "I know you are a warrior, always have and always will be. Right now though, we have to think strategically, to stay alive. You know this."

"Yeah," Jason sighed, turning his back to the wall and sliding down it. Kim settled down beside him. "I just wish there was another way."

"Me too Jason, but right now, our hands are tied. We have to wait for the others."

* * *

 **Kimberly** hated waiting almost as much as Jason did. She had always been a fighter, never one to back down from a challenge. Well, ever since she became a Power Ranger anyways. She preferred having control over what happened to her, but she also knew they would be fools to try and bust out of a submarine. She didn't even know if they were still on Earth. The water could be toxic and full of creatures that liked to eat humans for lunch. She shook her head, having thought she'd left this insanity behind when she gave Katherine her powers.

They had gone back to trying to make weapons, something to fight back with. The creatures that had taken them were wearing a sort of body armor that they couldn't penetrate. Even with their bodies having a remnant of the strength and power they used to have. Even though they had given up their powers, their bodies had been forever changed by it, leaving them stronger and healthier than regular people. They had a greater stamina and tolerance for pain. Once a ranger always a ranger in a way.

A loud crash echoed through the bilge, the floor tilting wildly. Crackling could be heard, energy skittering along the shell of the ship. Kim ended up slamming into Jason, glad to feel his arms come around her to steady her. In the next cell she could hear Bulk and Skull shouting in their adopted accents. She rolled her eyes and tried to get up when the ship listed again, making them fall the opposite direction, Jason landing on top of her.

"What's going on?" Jason shouted as the noise level increased to a deafening roar, the ship rocking wildly. His big hands were gripping her arms, keeping her close to him.

"I think we're passing through a force field of some sort." Kim replied, hanging onto Jason as the ship bucked. "Divatox mentioned a Nemesis Triangle and that she needed a key to get through."

"Whatever it is can't be good."

Minutes later the ship settled down, the sound fading away to nothing. The two of them decided to try and cat nap, to rebuild their strength. They had been resting for a while when a whooshing sound woke them up from their doze. Kim felt disoriented for a few moments, but an explosion brought her back to herself quickly. Beside her Jason was deathly still, eyes open and expression dark. Dread settled into her stomach.

"Jase?" She whispered.

"I hope the rangers made it off or out of whatever Divatox just blew up, otherwise this will be a one way trip."

"You know as well as I do it takes a lot more than that to stop the rangers." Kim swallowed past the bile rising in the back of her throat.

"Yeah."

Jason and Kim didn't resist when Elgar came into the bilge, cuffs and chains in his hands. He shackled them together along with Bulk and Skull, leading them all out into the sunlight and fresh air. The island that they were on was beautiful, a tropical paradise. Until you looked up and then saw a massive volcano at the heart of the island, the crags on the side of it making up a sort of face in the mountain. According to Divatox, the temple was in the base of the volcano, and that meant they had a hike ahead of them. By the time the reached the temple, Kim's legs were on fire, body drenched in sweat. The atmosphere was definitely tropical.

Once inside the temple a long chain was secured to the shackles binding her wrists to Jason. A wheel was turned, forcing their arms up over their heads, turning them back to back. Fear filled Kimberly rapidly as they were raised into the air, dangling helplessly. Tears leaked out of her eyes.

"I'm scared Jase." She confessed softly. "I don't think we're going to get out of this."

"I know Pink." He used her nickname hoping to make her feel better, voice cracking. "No matter what happens, I love you Kimberly Hart."

"I love you too Jason Scott, my Red T-rex." Kim managed to twist her hands around to grip his, the only movement that she was able to control as they were lifted over a pit with lava in it.

"At least we're together baby."

* * *

 **Jason** felt his heart shredding. He was helpless to fight back, to break free of the chains holding him and Kimberly over a hole in the earth with lava bubbling, almost reaching up to them. It really did look like they were facing their end here in this cave, on some god forsaken island. As much as he struggled, the chains just gripped him tighter. Kim's fingers slid along his, love in her touch. The only consolation was they they were together in the end, their love known to each other. There would never be all the things he wished for them, a future for them, love for them. They were about to die, burned from the inside out and devoured by a monster.

They dropped suddenly, making Kim scream in fear. They were being lowered toward the pit, the heat of the lava becoming scalding hot. Light burst into the cave, bright and multicolored. Tommy and the others had survived and found them. The small burst of relief that Jason felt was dashed as he and Kim were still being lowered into the fire, the pain unbearable. He watched as his friends fought to save them, but they were too late. The world turned to pain, red hot and consuming. Kimberly stopped screaming, small whimpers coming from her as her body turned to ash at his back. Jason felt his own body dissolving in the lava, essence crumbling away under the heat of Maligore's flame.

Jason wasn't sure what happened after he had been consumed by the fire, consciousness lost in a haze of pain and darkness. He felt every nerve ending catching fire, cauterizing before being re-burned all over again. He was all alone in his suffering, no longer able to sense Kimberly. When Jason returned to himself, he was standing in the temple, rangers fighting all around him. To his right Kim was being attacked by Piranhatrons. Instinct took over and he moved to help them off her, needing to protect the woman he loved.

"Jason!" Kim touched his arm, looking up into his face. "You're you again. Thank goodness."

"What happened?" Jason had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You tried to kill Tommy." The bottom fell out of his stomach and his eyes searched frantically for the Red Ranger. Jason breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Tommy fighting Elgar, back to back with Adam.

"C'mon, we need to help them." Jason took her hand and pulled her toward the alien beings in a cage, seeing Tanya defending them from the evil fighters. The yellow ranger saw them out of the corner of her eye. Nodding she moved away, letting Jason and Kim help the furry creatures. They found a side exit to the temple, leading the creatures away from the fighting. Once they reached the air outside the creatures pulled Jason and Kim into the shade of a large tree, settling down to wait for rescue.

"Rangers?" the male creature seemed to ask of them, big eyes blinking slowly.

"Yes, they will save us." Kim smiled at him, but he shook his head and pointed his hand at her and Jason. The female with cooed at the baby in her arms, trying to soothe it.

"You Rangers?"

"Kim and I were two of the first rangers on Earth." Jason confirmed, glancing at Kim in confusion. How did this alien know they were ex Power Rangers?

"Good. Lerigot and family safe." The male looked to the female. She nodded and leaned her head back against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes.

"How did you know we were rangers?" Kim asked softly, not wanting to disturb the baby.

"Friend of Alpha and Zordon." That seemed to answer everything in itself as Lerigot also leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes. Not long after Bulk and Skull found them, both of them dropping into the shade in exhaustion, passing out quickly. Jason and Kimberly stayed awake, watching for trouble.

* * *

 **Kimberly** smiled as she watched the Liarians wake up a short time later, seeming to be refreshed from their ordeal. In the distance the sounds of fighting could be heard. Kim knew that the rangers were fighting to defeat Maligore. She shuddered as she remembered the feel of being unmade atom, the goodness in her being replaced with evil. She knew it was something that she would need to talk to Jason about, but once they were home and had time to decompress.

The ground rumbled and Kim heard Tommy's disembodied voice call out,

"You guys need a lift?" Looking up she saw the Turbo Megazord reach down a hand to them, a hatch opening in its palm. Kim ushered the Liarians inside the zord, leaving Jason to deal with Bulk and Skull. Katherine met them in the corridor, sending a jolt through Kimberly. She wasn't used to seeing Kat wear her color; it felt odd to Kim. Taking a deep breath she pushed her feelings aside, hands gentle on Lerigot and his wife as they followed Kat to the med bay.

"You can rest here while we head back home." Kat's voice was distorted due to the helmet. "The return trip should be a lot shorter."

"Thanks Kat." Jason sighed as he collapsed onto a bunk, Bulk and Skull doing the same on the other side of the room, brains still scrambled. Alpha and Zordon would have their work cut out for them with those two.

Kim settled down beside Jason, limp and worn out. The man she loved raised his arm, letting her tuck herself into his side, both of them sighing and getting comfortable. She watched as Lerigot stroked the hair of the baby in his wife's arms, listening to him cooing at them in his native language. The arm Jason had around her also started stroking her hair, large hand gentle against her scalp. They were all taking this moment to reassure themselves that their loved ones were safe, the room quiet and full of peace. After several long moments boots could be heard ringing on the metal corridor outside, and Kim had a feeling she knew which ranger would be coming around the corner.

"Kim! Jase! Are you guys ok?" Tommy came striding through the doorway only to stop short seeing the two of them curled up together. Gently Jason let Kim go, both of them moving to sit upright, Kim feeling a flash of guilt run through her.

"Yeah bro, we are." Jason spoke up, eyes darting back and forth between the two of them, hand coming to settle on her knee softly. "I don't know who or what broke Maligore's spell, but I'm glad they did."

"We did ranger." Lerigot spoke up. "Friend needed help."

"Thank you Lerigot." Kim smiled at the family of creatures, deep breath dispelling the unjustified guilt she had at Tommy finding her and Jason together. It's not like they were even still a couple, right?

"How did Divatox get you guys?" Tommy ran a hand over his sweaty hair, a nervous habit. "Last I heard you were still in Florida."

"We came to surprise you." Kim answered, pulling her feet up under her indian style, subtly removing Jason's hand from her for the moment. Once she was settled, his big hand was once again on her bare knee, this time his thumb running soothing circle on her skin.

"Rocky mentioned the benefit for the shelter and we decided to come home for a visit to support you guys." Kim nodded as Jason spoke. "Rocky also said that you guys could use an alternate in case anything happened."

Pain flashed across Tommy's face and Jason's hand tightened on her knee.

"It's good you came. Rocky hurt his back in practice and had to withdraw from the competition. It also ended his career as a Power Ranger."

"So who is the new Blue?" Kim knew Rocky loved being a power ranger and it must be painful for him to know that he was sidelined. She wondered what he would do now.

"One of the kids from the shelter that Kat and Tanya mentor. His name is Justin. It's kinda trippy and I'm sure Alpha and Zordon can fill you in better than I can." Tommy shrugged, pulling a chair around to sit down in front of them. Uh-oh. Kim had hoped to have the conversation in a better setting than on the Megazord as they made their way home.

* * *

 **Jason** felt Kim tense up next to him. He wasn't looking forward to this conversation any more than she was. Jason knew they had nothing to hide, but at the same time he knew that Kim was Tommy's first love, and those were special. He should know, Kim was his first love too. He just happened to be able to reach out and connect to Kim on a level Tommy never would. Gently he continued to rub circles into her skin, trying to soothe her. Vaguely he was aware they had an audience; the Liarians, Bulk and Skull, and out of the corner of his eye he could see Kat peeking around the doorway, eyes on Tommy.

"So when did this start?" Tommy asked the question casually enough, but there was a hint of anger to his words. The ranger was known for having a temper when he got riled up, which thankfully wasn't often in regard to his friends.

"Forever." Kim said softly, her hand coming up over Jason's. Her skin was soft and warm against his, gentle and loving. "It's always been Jason, even when I didn't know it."

"Even with us?" Jason cringed at the pain in his friend's voice, seeing his hands clench into fists on his knees.

"Yes, but not in the way you think." Kim replied, making Jason look at her in shock. Tommy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Jason waited to see what Kim would say next.

"I loved you Tommy, I really did. I still do, but not like someone I could spend my life with." Kim sighed and looked down at her lap. "Ever since Jason and I met, there's been this connection. I never really explored it; I just let it happen. When Jason and the others left for Switzerland, I finally figured out what it was. Love, the love people spend their whole lives looking for."

Kim smiled sadly and looked past Tommy to see where Kat was hiding, nodding for the other woman to come into the room. Jason saw the amazing courage Kimberly had to tell Tommy and Kat this. He loved her even more for it. Kat silently came up and laid her hand on Tommy's shoulder, this version of Red and Pink beginning to form the bond that the original Red and Pink shared now.

"Was that why you gave me your powers?" Kat asked gently. Kimberly slid her fingers into Jason's, touch soft against his warm skin. Jason wondered at her answer as well.

"It was only a small part." Kim replied. "I was ready for a change. I gave two years of my life to protect the world, and it was time for me to do something for myself. It had been my dream to win the Pan Globals and then go on to the Olympics. I was growing into who I was when Jason found me, both of us were ready to start our journey together."

"Red and Pink strong together." Lerigot interjected, diffusing a difficult situation. Jason looked over to the little creature, seeing his wife nodding behind him.

"Let's get home and rested. We can continue this later." Kat pulled Tommy to his feet, dragging him along behind her as they returned to the cockpit.

"Red and Pink always have bond." Lerigot added once the two current rangers left the room.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked the small creature, feeling Kim's thumb beginning to stroke the back of his hand in response to his touch.

"Red and Pink are destiny." Lerigot raised his his hand, sparkling light pouring forward towards them. Warmth and comfort filled Jason, clearing the last of the cobwebs away from Maligore's power. "Been since the beginning."

Sleep fell over the both of them, Jason moving to spoon Kim from behind, holding her close on the bunk. It was a deep sleep, restorative and calm.

* * *

 **Two days later** Jason stood in the ring at the Angel Grove Convention Center, squaring off with Tommy and Adam against three exhibition fighters from a gym in Stone Canyon. Kimberly watched them all closely, loving to watch the men in her life fight. She could tell each of them apart of fighting style alone. Tommy was bold and aggressive. Adam was patient and powerful. Rocky was quick to fight and quick to finish. Billy was graceful and sharp. Zack was bouncy and full of flourish. It was Jason though that she really loved to watch.

Smooth and powerful in his moves, direct and sharp. He was also patient and knew when to advance and when to retreat. He was graceful in a way that no one could replicate, fluid and majestic. In a lot of ways he was a perfect blend of both the Tyrannosaurus and the Red Dragon. Powerful and solid, but graceful and strong. He was everything she had ever wanted in her life, red fire to her pink passion.

It was no surprise that the Angel Grove team won, securing the money needed to save Angel Haven. Kim was proud of them all, so glad that her and Jason had come home for a visit. It was a way to close this chapter in their lives before moving forward. They needed to make sure things in Angel Grove were settled before going back to Florida. Watching the team celebrate in the ring Kim thought back to her conversation with Tommy the day before.

They had met up at the park, a neutral spot. It was a good place to share memories and catch up about the past. It was also a safe place to lay bare her heart regarding her Red Ranger. Kim wore a mix of black jeans and pink t-shirt with the logo of the gym Jason worked at across the chest. Tommy wore dark blue jeans and a red flannel shirt over a white tank top.

"Thanks for meeting me." Kim started, propping her chin on her hands and looking across the picnic table at her first crush.

"Seems like it was time for us to clear the air." Tommy shrugged, dark eyes unreadable.

"What would you like to know?"

"Were you really in love with Jason when we were together?" Kim had a feeling that would be the one he would start with.

"Not like you are thinking. Like I said yesterday, I had always felt a sort of tenderness for Jason, but I thought it was because we had been friends for so long. I thought it was like a brother / sister kind of thing." Kim looked Tommy in the eye, refusing to back down. "When we were together you were my whole world. Everything was all about you. In the end though, something was missing. I didn't know what, so I ignored my feelings."

Kim sighed softly, not wanting to hurt her friend.

"It started when you lost your powers. I don't blame you for needing to get away and clear your head, but with you upstate, it made things clearer to me. My feelings for you weren't as strong as they should have been."

"If I had stayed, would that have changed things?" Tommy grasped at straws.

"I don't know." Kim shook her head. "I know time travel is possible, but at the same time we can't go back in time and relive those days. All I know is we have to move on from now."

"So Jason?" Tommy placed his elbows on the table, shoulders hunched.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. "It happened so slowly that I panicked when he told me he was going overseas for a year. Something in me told me I needed to tell him how I felt, even though nothing could happen between us while he was gone. That was when I started growing distant from you and the team. My heart wasn't into being a ranger anymore. When I got the opportunity for train with Coach Schmidt, and knowing Katherine was here, I couldn't say no."

Kim reached across the table to touch Tommy's arm, feeling his muscles tensed solidly under his shirt. She sighed again. He wasn't making this easy for her. Damn his hard head.

"It was time for me to live my life for me. No one else." Kim looked in his eyes, willing him to understand. "Jason was not a factor in my decision. He knew of my choice, but he wasn't the reason I made it."

For a long time Tommy sat there quietly staring at the table between them. Kim wondered what he was thinking, but knew better than to push him. He would tell her when he was ready. Slowly she felt eyes on her and she looked up. In the parking lot Jason leaned against the hood of the black truck they had rented to use when they were home. Even from this far away she could feel the love in his eyes for her, encouraging and supporting her. Her heart went out to him, knowing there was nothing he could do to keep his friend from hurting.

"I understand." Tommy finally sighed, looking up at Kim, body relaxing. "I felt bad before you left. I was beginning to feel things for Kat that I knew I shouldn't. It was like something about her drew me in and I had no control over it."

"It was a sign that we were both drifting apart." Kim replied honestly. "No one is at fault in this. It happens. What matters now is that we remain friends and support each other no matter what."

"Deal." Tommy smiled gently. It was a familiar sight, but not one that moved her heart the way Jason's smile did.

* * *

 **Jason** plopped down onto the couch in his apartment in Miami, glad to finally be home. The last week had been a rollercoaster of emotion. Not to mention danger and adventure. It made him glad to realize he didn't miss the life of a ranger as much as he thought he did. Next to him Kimberly curled up, running her hand through his hair. God, it was so good to be home. His heart finally settled in contentment, peace filling him.

"Glad to be home handsome?" Her voice was soft and gentle, intimate.

"Umhm."

"I will say this; I don't miss being a Ranger. Not after this last trip home." Her voice was quiet, soothing in the silence of the apartment. Jason nodded in agreement.

"It's definitely something that is in the past." He sighed and leaned more into her touch, body relaxing. "If we are needed, we'll be there. In the meantime we can live our lives as we want."

"Maybe moving in together?" Kim whispered in his ear, breath warm. Suddenly Jason wasn't to worn out any more. Every nerve came alive and he opened his eyes to see her face close to his, hope in her eyes.

"You mean that gorgeous?" Jason asked, hope in his heart. "But what about Coach Schmidt? Wouldn't he have something to say about his star gymnast moving in with her boyfriend?"

"I think winning the gold gets me some leverage in what I can ask." Kim smiled, a soft, alluring smile while her eyes flashed with fire. That night, Jason and Kimberly finally took their relationship to the place that they had been wanting all along. The past several days made the emotions all the more intense, having cheated death once again. They knew that each moment was precious. Every day could be their last, and that they wanted to live and love life to the fullest.

Three years passed before Jason was called for duty again. He and Kimberly had lived in Florida for another year and a half before deciding to move back to California. Home was home after all, and they bought a beautiful house between Stone Canyon and Angel Grove. They wanted some distance from the fighting, but to still be close enough in case they were needed. Jason and Kimberly were married six months after moving home. It was a sight to see, Rangers of all colors were in attendance, old teams and new. The only person who was no longer with them to witness their nuptials was Zordon.

"I still can't believe that he's gone." Jason heard Kim sigh that evening once everyone had left.

"He was still here with us, I can feel him." Jason murmured into her hair as they lay in bed that night. "He'll always be with us."

"You're right. Just like I can still feel the echoes of my powers in my bones."

* * *

 **When** Jason was called up again, it was Tommy doing the summoning. This time though, he was reluctant to go. Kim had just found out that she was pregnant with their first child, and Jason didn't want to leave her side.

"You need to go." Kimberly looked him in the eye as they stood in their kitchen. "Rocky would go if he could, but he never fully healed from his injuries. If he were to go on this mission, it would be suicide. Besides, you're stronger than he is when it comes to our Powers."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you and the baby." Jason ran his hand through her hair, gold ring flashing in the light.

"We'll be fine. Zack, Adam and Justin are here to keep me safe since this is a mission for the Reds onlu." Kim stood on tip toe and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Go and may the Power Protect You."

It was with those words that Jason roared down the coast to San Diego and the NASA installation down there. He knew Tommy had sent the message for all the red rangers to meet there, but he had no idea why though. In the back of his mind though, he knew it had to be bad for Tommy to call him up. Outside the largest hangar stood a group of men, some he recognized, others he didn't. He knew all but Tommy, whos hair was now cut short, were wondering who he was. Unlike them, he didn't wear red except for his shirt under his black biker jacket. He rolled to a stop and grinned as the men looked on in surprise at the Original Red Ranger.

"You're not gonna start the party without me are you?"

Tommy acted friendly to Jason, but he knew it cost the man a lot of his pride to have called him. He heard heard that Tommy and Kat broke up shortly after attending his wedding to Kim. He never learned the details and frankly, he didn't give a damn. He was happy and Tommy could keep on playing soldier if he wanted.

Somehow King Mondo of the Machine Empire had found where Zedd had buried Serpentera on the moon and was in the process of excavating the deadly zord. Jason huffed and crossed his arms, wondering why, not for the first time, why they hadn't dismantled the damn thing years ago. Basically this was a guerilla mission; get in, disable the zord and get out. Jason bristled at how Tommy was leading the team and the hero worship he was getting from the younger rangers, but he said nothing. He was just here as support, nothing more. The sooner he could get this mission over, the sooner he could get home.

The good thing about having so many rangers was that Jason saw relatively little fighting. Sure he fought cogs, the machine empires version of putties, but in the end, he didn't have to do much except clear the way for the younger rangers. To his delight, Serpentera ended up being destroyed, and they all went home safe. Tommy was the first to leave, and Jason realized he's barely spoken a handful of words to the man. Wishing the others the best of luck he hopped on his Harley and headed home.

* * *

 **Kim** breathed a sigh of relief when Jason pulled up in the driveway. His hug for her was warm and his kiss was sweet. Zack, Adam and Justin greeted him happily before returning to their families.

"So what was the mission?"

"King Mindo found Serpentera. He was trying to excavate him and power him back up."

Kim gasped in horror. That battle had been one of the most challenging she had ever been in. She, along with Jason and Billy had wanted to destroy the machine years ago, but Tommy vetoed the idea. Most likely because Jason, Trunk and Zack were leaving and he felt like exercising his power as leader.

"It's over now Kimberly, all of it." Jason cupped her face in his big warm hands. "No more missions. No more going back. You and our baby are our future. I'm done being a soldier."

"Good, because your application to the EMT training center has been accepted."

Kim was so proud of Jason. He was following his dream, just like she had. Yes, she never medaled in the Olympics, but she had made it. Now it was Jason's turn to do what he really wanted.

"Things are finally moving forward from being a ranger. I love you Kimberly Ann Scott, and out little Baby Scott."

With happy tears in her eyes Kim replied,

"I love you Jason Lee Scott, I always have and always will."

* * *

 **Twenty** years later had Jason and Kim facing their worst nightmare. Amanda, their daughter, was Power Ranger. They weren't the only former Rangers with children fighting. Tommy and Mira had two sons fighting. Rocky and Kat saw their only son be called up. Zack and Trini's twins, a boy and girl, were both fighting as well.

It was a huge force of Rangers, something larger than anything they had imagined. Thousands of aliens had invaded the planet, seeking to slaughter the humans. Billy, luckily, had intercepted a transmission and has sent warning from Aquitar.

All the veterans watched as ranger after ranger fell, horrified and praying their children were safe. Somehow though, their sacrifice wasn't in vain. The alien horde was defeated and the surviving Rangers returned to their loved ones.

The former rangers children came home, but none of their came back whole. Some were missing limbs, some had exhausted and lost their powers, others had PTSD to the point they gave up their powers and sought to move on. Of the ones that remained Rangers, Tanner and Elliott Oliver were the only ones.

* * *

 **In the end** , this was the story of the original Red and Pink Power Rangers of Earth. Many others followed, but theirs was the first.

* * *

My guesses at the ages and timeline of events in this story. Forgive me if things are inaccurate.

MMPR 1993-1996  
\- Season 1 Dinozords - Age 14/15  
\- Season 2 Thunderzords (Jason leave) - Age 15/16  
\- Season 3 Ninja/Shogun (Kim leave) - Age 16/17

Alien Rangers 1996 - Age 16/17

Zeo 1996 (Jason back as Gold) (Billy leave) (Jason leave) - Age 17/18

Turbo Movie 1997 (last appearance of Kimberly) - Age 18/19  
Turbo 1997 (graduate High School) - Age 18/19

Wild Force 2002 (Forever Red Episode) (last appearance of Jason, last mention of Kimberly by Jason) - Age 21/22

Dino Thunder 2004 (Tommy teaches) - Age 23/24


End file.
